Breaking Point
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel been through a lot of things as she lost her best friend to the need of being popular when she's stuck at the bottom as she turned against her, making her life a living hell and to make matters worse, the diva fell in love with Quinn. There's only so much that someone can take before they reach their breaking point before exploding and taking it out on others. G!P Rachel


Breaking Point

* * *

It's common for someone to reach a breaking point before something inside of them just snaps but I have never been for taking drastic measures although what I show to the rest of the word contradicts it. From a very young age, I have always been treated differently by my peers as I know what I plan to do with my life and my dreams have been without a doubt, bigger than the small town that I was born in. Everyone has something to say where it was about my face, personality, my family or anything in between while looking at me with mild disgust and contempt but I use it as motivation to get out of this town. My only saving grace came in the form of my best friend Lucy Quinn when she move to Lima in the summer before the start of third grade as she was a bit awkward and a bit overweight but she was kind to me. The other kids picked on her for a wide arrange of reasons but we had each other and that was all that matter to us as I know out her love of literature and power of imagination was nothing of amazing as our games of fantasy was things of legends.

We spent every waking moment that we could together and it was amazing as I knew in my heart that she would be the one person that would always be there for me and that we would be friends forever as she didn't run away when she found out my abnormality. As you see I am a girl but unfortunately born with a full operational penis between my legs and with that being said, I can easily hide it under my skirts with the help of special underwear although it can get quite uncomfortable at times. When I told her about it, I had expected it be the end of our friendship as I knew it and she would never want to see me ever again but she just smiles sympathetically, pulling me into a hug as she whispers that she would never leave my side. I never been more thankful to have someone like Lucy Quinn Fabray as my best friend but Lucy wasn't happy about the way that she look as she looked for ways to change it before finding out that she has an affinity for gymnastic and cheerleading.

We stopped spending our summers under the shade of the oak tree in my backyard as the writer would instead head off to cheer camp and by the beginning of seventh grade, the sweet and kind girl that I once knew was gone. In her place was someone by the name of Quinn as she came back with a new look, new hairstyle, a nose job and an new personality as she snubbed me, throwing a cold slushy in my face as it stained my clothes. Every day the cheerleader would make a spectacle of throwing insults, harshly bumping into me, drawing pornographic pictures of me in the girls' restroom on the first floor as she gained friends in the likes of Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce. The three were aptly name the Unholy Trinity as they rule the halls of McKinley with an iron fist and an icy glare as there had been a few that had prey to their wrath as the high school career suffered so greatly that they had to switch school in the middle of the school year.

This torment that I have suffered for nearly five years now as I had revived the Glee club in our sophomore year and it was hard to get members that we needed to compete in competitions but when Finn Hudson joined, it was a little easier. He was nice to me, smiling at me with that dopey smile of his and if I didn't prefer the company of the female persuasion along my abnormality then he would be someone that I could see myself being interested in. As his friends Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, and Matt Rutherford but as fate would have it and it is a cruel mistress, Quinn along with Santana and Brittany joined as well as she glared at me from the riser. I was happy that we have enough members to compete but having the one person that hates my guts wasn't helping my confidence or my nerves as nothing changed between us as the harassment continued as well as gotten more intense.

As my feelings for my former best friend evolve into something that could be considered love but someone like the Head Cheerio would never see me in that way as I spent most night crying myself to sleep, wishing that I was normal and that I had someone that cared. Both of my fathers are rarely home as they're always jetting off to some conference or convention to even bother with their daughter but leave enough money in my account to feed and entertain myself but that's not what I want. What makes the matter worse is that someone had spread a rumor that I was a lesbian and had tried to hit on one of the junior Cheerio in hopes of converting her as I never deny who I am but the last part is a compete lie. Sharing a locker-room was difficult enough but the girls that I share a gym class are often whispering amongst themselves that I'm probably watching them change in an attempt of seeing them naked which is utterly ridiculous as I'm not remotely interested.

Their boyfriends protectively wrap their arms around their girlfriends in fear that I might try something as I only have a year and a half left before graduation and I can leave this behind me for the bright lights of New York. After school, Finn invited me to one of the parties that Noah normally hosts on Friday nights and that I should come but politely turned down the invitation because I knew that I would unwelcome there. The quarterback pouts as he begs me to come with and that I would fun as if I did then I could leave and I couldn't my teammate's request, agreeing to stop by for a moment as the night came a little too quickly for my liking. By the time that I had pulled up, the party was in full swing with most of the attendees drunk off their asses, high as a kite or a combination of both while an feeling uneasiness settles in my belly but I ignored it for the time being.

I walked around the party, sipping on something mostly alcoholic when someone catches my eyes to see that it's Quinn, wearing a pair skin-tight leggings, a blouse that hugged the swell of her breasts, three inch heels. The way her hips sway to the beat stirs something in me that I never knew as she dances with some guy that I never seen at McKinley as he looks like he might be between eighteen or twenty-one if the facial hair was anything to go off. I don't have a good feeling about any of this as I still consider the writer a friend and I wasn't about to let anything bad happen on my watch as I get in between the two of us as she looks at me for a second, moving her backside against my front. The guy looked rather pissy about the whole thing before moving along to another part of the party and when he was out of sight, I sigh relieved and I was turning to leave when a hand stops me.

I look to see Quinn looking at me expectantly as she places my hands on her swaying hips, pressing her back against in while one of her hand grabs the back of my head, holding me in place. I don't know what's gotten into her but having her like this is one of fantasies that often dream of but never thought would happen as we dance for awhile until late into the night before deciding to call it a night. I helped the blonde cheerleader into my car, driving towards my place because I knew that her parents wouldn't be too thrilled that their daughter had been out drinking and my parents weren't coming home any time soon so it would easier for her to sleep it off at place. I helped the writer out of my car and inside the house which was extremely difficult as she was for the most dead weight but I am glad that she didn't throw up on me yet. I bring Quinn up to the guestroom as she flops back on the bed with a soft groan, snuggling into the sheets as a part of the girl that I once knew was back but I chose not to dwell on it as I grab some clothes from my room so she could change into.

Trying to put clothes on her was the most difficult part of the night but I somehow manage as I was about to leave the sleeping girl alone when something gently grabs my wrist to see the cheerleader looking at me intoxicated. She pushes herself into a sitting position as the writers looks up at me with an odd expression on her face before pulling on my arm, forcing me onto the bed then moves to straddle my hips, lifting her shirt over her head. She reaches around her back to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement as this is something I fantasized about many times, setting a fire in my groin before as she grabs my hands, placing them on chest then leans forward to capture my lips in a sensual kiss. I haven't a clue as what's going on or what this is going on but it feels amazing as I squeeze her boobs experimentally, earning a loud moan from the half naked girl above me as her hips grinds against mine.

"Fuck Rachel, I've seen the way that you look at me. I find myself wondering what it would be like having you like this. All alone, hands roaming my body and just the thought of you taking me in every possible positions was enough to get me soaking wet, three fingers deep" Quinn breathes huskily as she rubs my cock through the fabric of my jeans. "You feel so big and thick that I can't wait to feel you balls deep in my pussy, fucking me hard and rough. I know that you'll be way better than Puckerman"

I instantly snap out of lustful trance to realize that Quinn isn't really interested in me, she's horny and would have let anyone fuck her if she thought they would have been interested. I heard rumors that the head Cheerio had slept with Puckerman after the playoff game in our freshman year but I didn't want to believe and the strong belief of waiting until marriage to have sex that she has although Noah bragged about it for weeks. I push the writer off of me as I angrily got off the bed, glaring at my former best friend as flinches under my gaze while not bothering to cover herself up.

"that's what this is about? You just to sleep with me because you weren't satisfied with Noah and you thought that I would be better fuck than him, huh? Did you even consider my feelings or how I would feel about losing my virginity, huh? Do I mean that little to you?!" I yell angrily.

"Rachel, I-"

"Don't Rachel me because I don't want to hear it! Well if you want to act like a fuckin' horny slut then so be it" I said glaring at her.

I pull on one of her leg, forcing her towards the end of the bed as I pull her leggings down along with her underwear to find them soaked through before unzipping my pants down and stepping out of my boxer. I grab the end of my thick shaft, tugging at it a few good times to have it fully harden before placing the head Cheerio's legs on my shoulders as I sheathe myself in her tight and warm vaginal walls before setting an almost brutal pacing. It feels like she's sucking me inside of her as the writer lets out small moan and mewls, throwing her head back in ecstasy as her breasts bounces due to the force of my thrusts before leaning forward to capture one of her nipple, sucking hard on it. Quinn wraps her arms around my neck as it wasn't long before she's coming undone around my cock but I'm done with her just yet as I flip her onto her stomach, reentering her without preamble, keeping up the fast thrusts as I lift her head up by her hair.

"Look at you, taking my cock like the slut that you are. You love getting taken from behind, don't you? You love getting fucked by my cock, don't you?" I asked punctuating each word with a hard thrusts. "Answer me, slut"

"Yes, I love it. I love your cock, please fuck me harder"

"Fine slut, I'm gonna fuck you for all that you're worth"

True to my word as I fucked Quinn until the early hours of the morning before collapsing in a sweaty heap but it wasn't the way that I thought that I would have lost my virginity as the empty feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. I knew that as soon as Quinn wakes up that she will either freak out or pretend that this never happen before going back to the way that things were before as I drift off to sleep but I feels like I didn't sleep much. I woke up to find myself lying in the guestroom, naked and alone as the empty feeling comes back as I sigh frustrated that I allowed myself to reach that point and it wouldn't mean anything come morning and nothing would change.

I push myself up and out of bed, towards my room to the ensuite bathroom to take a long hot shower before changing into a simple pink short and grey sweatpants then head downstairs to the kitchen. What I found there shocks me to see both of my Dads sitting at the breakfast island, sipping on coffee and talking animatedly to… Quinn who's standing over the stove, making what appears to be breakfast.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell us that you and Quinn have starting dating? I mean you two did grow apart a little in the beginning of high school after coming home to see her cooking you breakfast is a bit surprised but a nice change" Dad said smiling happily. "There's no one that I can see you ending with and she tells us that she's planning to apply to NYU or Tish come next year"

I don't know what to make of any of this as Quinn smiles shyly at me, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as I take notice of her appearance to realize that she's wearing my fazed out Wicked shirt and a pair of boy shorts that are rather tight on her. I excuse the both of us out the side door, moving out into the backyard so we wouldn't be overheard, glaring at her.

"What the hell, Quinn!? Why did you tell that we were dating?! Applying to NYU, seriously?! What the fuck are you playing here? Are you just trying to make me feel like a goddamn fool?! Hasn't making my life a living hell enough for you?!"

"Rachel, I'm so, so sorry. I know that I've been a major bitch to you when you have been the most accepting of me especially when we were kids but there's no excuse for the things that I put you through over the years" Quinn said tears rolling down her eyes. "I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat but I can't. I have a lot to make up for and only thing that I ask of you is to give me a chance even though I know that I sure as hell don't deserve it"

A part of me just want to blow her off, kick off of my property and have nothing to do with Quinn Fabray ever again but a larger part of me looks at this girl and sees the vulnerable eight year old that I made flower crowns with. I don't know if I can trust this girl anymore but what I do know is that she will always hold a place in my heart no matter how much pain she puts me through as I wipe away the stray tears, kissing her lightly on both cheeks.

"Don't cry, Lucy Q. You're too pretty to cry" I said smiling lightly.

"God, I hate that name" Quinn laughs watery.

"Well get used to it because if I'm taking a chance on there being an us then I have some conditions and I will not compromise on them" I said in all seriousness. "You have to woo me, pull out the stops to prove to me that you want us to be in a relationship, I don't want to be some dirty secret behind closed doors and the janitor's closet when you're feeling horny or something and all harassment at school stops now. I will not take it anymore from anyone, am I understood?"

I was expecting so sort of answer but instead Quinn grabs the front of my shirt, meshing our lips together in a kiss that has every part of my body curling before slowly pulling away as she smile softly. She takes me by the hand as she leads me back into the house as I don't know what the future holds for us but if it means having the most beautiful girl by my side than it's well worth it.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
